Pirates!
by stepkang99
Summary: Captain Max is the clean-speaking, good rep sailor of the seas. Pirate Fang is that damned buccaneer whose mouth is as dirty as his ways. When Fang kidnaps Max as his, everybody around them is sure she won't give into his demands. By plot-less KJ!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! It's KJ! Enjoy the story!**

Captain Max fixed her gaze upon the sea. No pirates.

"Iggy, do you feel anything?" she asked. Iggy was blind, but was her expert in feeling tremors through the sea.

"Nothing, Max," Iggy replied, and turned back to Tess, the girl he currently was flirting with. Max mentally rolled her eyes. _Sexist pig,_ she thought, and looked at the sea. The wide sea, that seemed to go on for miles. Which it did. But not forever.

"Pirate! Max, Max, PIRATE! OMG, what are we going to do? Are you going to go out and fight them? Or are we? Oh, no, I'm can't go fight in this! It's too un-feminine! I think one of Tess's white shirts with the roses embroidered on the sleeve will do it . . . I think the embroidery is from Turkey, since . . ." Nudge babbled.

"Nudge! How did you change the subject of pirates to the embroidery of Turkey?" Gazzy asked. He made his way down from the crow's nest. "You, know, it's true, pirates." Max cursed in her head.

"!" she screeched, and Iggy turned to look at her.

"What? I'm in the middle of something important here," he said, annoyed. Max sighed.

"Why didn't you sense the pirates?" she asked, and pointed at the ship coming over the horizon. Iggy colored.

"I was, um, I was . . ." he said, then was cut off by Max.

"You were too busy with Tess," she said, and glared playfully at Tess. "Well, since that other ship is obviously much faster and lighter, let's fight. Nudge, you may talk to the enemy in their eardrums, Tess, bring out that gun that you're so good at shooting, Lissa, get your sword, Sam, your sword as well, Iggy and Gazzy, bring out those cannonballs that explode—"

"Bombs," Iggy said, "Named after Gazzy and Iggy's favorite type of—"

"OKAY, moving on, Angel, go down in the passengers' lounge and have all the passengers gather in the safest room, mkay sweetie?" Max said. Angel nodded and skipped away, her blonde curls catching the light. Max turned and saw the pirate ship, so close that they were ready to board.

"ATTACK!" she screeched, and charged with her sword in hand. She ran the first guy through, then pulled out the sword and yelled, "Who's next?" Nobody looked intimidated, and they kept on boarding. Max and the crew had to do something, so they did it. They engaged with the boarders and Iggy and Gazzy gleefully planted bombs on the other ship, giggling when an especially huge explosion was happening. Somehow, the other ship had been expecting this and the ship was deemed bomb-proof.

Meanwhile, Max was fighting two people, a blonde guy that kept on giving her cow-eyes and going easy on her, and a guy who had black hair. Both were kind of handsome, actually . . . _Focus on the objective: killing the captain,_ Max kept reminding herself.

Soon she had the blonde dude dead and was putting the other guy at swordpoint.

"Who is the captain?" she hissed, jabbing the sword a little deeper in his throat. "Who is it?" A trickle of blood ran down his throat.

"It's . . . that . . . person . . . behind you," he gasped. Max swirled around and plunged the sword into the person's heart.

"Well, that was easy," the guy behind her said. Max panicked, because two burly arms were holding her in place and another person knocked her out. The last thing she remembered was, "Mmmaaaaxxx!"

**Max POV**

I woke up in a luxurious room. Where was I? Then I remembered. The battle.

"I see that you're awake," a silky voice said, and I automatically got into a fighting stance. A shadow detached itself from the corner. It was the black haired dude!

"My name's Nicholas Shadow, but you can call me Fang," he said, holding his hand out to shake. I stared at his hand until he put it at his side. Fang . . . instead of the "black haired dude".

"So, black—I mean, Fang, why am I here instead of in a cell or something? Is my crew here?"

"You're here because I wanted you here. You killed Maya, so of course I had to bring you here. Your crew is on the other ship we have. We had too much gold and too many ransom passengers, so we put it on a slow ship. " Fang said. I stared at him.

"I want answers, dude! So, what does it mean that I "killed Maya"? What am I now? A slave?" Fang smiled . . . well, I think he did. One corner of his mouth twitched?

"A slave . . . not a bad idea . . . no, you are not a slave. You are my wife." he said. I recoiled.

"I'm too young to be one . . . of those things," I said, shuddering with "things". Fang rolled his eyes.

"So dramatic! So you want to be killed, along with your crew?" he asked me. I shook my head.

"Good. Cooperate." he said, then pointed at a bundle of clothing on the pillow next to me. "That's your clothing. Get dressed," he said, then left the room.

I picked up the bundle. What's this? A scrap of fabric? Is that supposed to be my dress? And what is that thread supposed to be? Am I supposed to throw it away? Yeesh!

**So, do you want me to continue? Do you want me to make it longer REVIEW!**


	2. Not a chapter

Okay, I'm really sorry guys!

The only times I can attempt to write is when I have free time, and basically, let's face it. is addicting. How many of you are addicted to Fanfiction? Hey, I can hear you breathing!

I will update, people, and no, I haven't looked at the comments. I'm afraid of:

a) Death threats (BIG ONE)

b) Death threats

c) Death threats

d) Ponies

OOkay, so just know, I WILL UPDATE . . . when I get over fanfiction stories.

And people, you may copy the plot and use it in your story. Just put the title of your story in the comments so I can read when I am free of Fanfiction addiction (hey, that rhymed!)

Haters Love Me!

KJ

PS Fang is out of character because he's a leader, and leaders need to talk. Plus, I'm changing his character for my evil plans! Mwah ha ha ha!


End file.
